destiny
by Herobrine rocks65
Summary: Herobrine a youg fearless miner, with a way around town. Born to a young female miner and a broad muscular male. What will happen if hatred and fear weild their way into his heart? What will happen to minecraftia as we know it? Wneres notch? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Herobrine a young, fearless miner with a way around town. Born to a young female miner and a broad muscular male. What will happen if hatred and fear, weild their way to his heart? What will happen to minecraftia as we know it? Where's notch? Read and find out.

Charters-

Herobrine- a young broad male with a fearless attitude.

Halinia- a young female with a way with a bow and diamond sword.

Jane- villager.

Jasmine- villager.

Leo- villager.

Lane- villager.

Mom- hero's mom

Dad- hero's dad

Chapter 1- the beginning

A young miner named, herobrine, lived in a village where the people all worshipped their father and all mighty king notch. Herobrine was a buff looking, 17 year old male. Some people called him their village protector, because no mob has ever crossed his path and survived.

But this particular day was his birthday. everywhere he went everyone congratulated him on becoming an adult today.

"Happy birthday hero!" a young female said.

"Thanks Halinia!" he hugged her.

They had grown up together in their village. They were best friends, since birth.

Herobrine's pov

Okay let me fill you in, as you may know, today is my birthday my best friend is Hailina, and I am the protector of my village.

I have brown hair, brown eyes, and tanish skin. Halina has brown hair, eyes, and tanish skin also.

I have a faith of a prophecy. my dad always said. The prophecy gose-

The man whom weilds all faith and power

Will win anginst the boss

Of almighty strength and power

Whom will win and whom will die

Is uo to faith to decide

The one who wins is a fearless game

Of strength and courage

That is the prophecy I live by. I live up to my full potential every day by fighting mobs to defend my home.

Today I wanted to be alone, so I took a walk. My sharpness 2 sword hung on my back my cape flowing in the wind and my shirt snug.

I heard a creeper hiss " look at that guy, he's our leader right?"

"yea" the other yelped.

They then walked over to me and bowed, not blowing up.

"huh?" I asked confused.

"you are the man prophecies to be our leader" one of them explained.

**_hope you enjoyed chapter one of destiny! Rock on herobriners!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny

Chapter 2- I'm a prophecies leader for mobs?

"So let me get this straight, I am your prophecies leader?" I asked.

"Pretty much, herobrine, that is what I was told by our last leader, his name was herobrine also and he had white eyes" the creeper on the left replied.

"Oh ok." I didn't have a clue what to say. I mean I am a good person, I fight mobs not lead them! I lead my village to freedom, but wait! What if I could get them to join me!

"So what do you say, master?"

"Join me" I said

"What! Mobs turn to the good side? No way I mean we would but what about the others?" He said

"You and your creepers join me and I will handle the rest of the mobs"

"Yes,right away sire" they said and did a hissing sound, then all of a sudden a hord of creepers surrounded me, their new leader.

I walk into town with 3 creepers behind me.

I heard someone yell look out! And oh no they caught him!

I finally replied camly" they have joined our side and I am their leader as the prophecy quotes."

Every one nodded and went about their own business not minding the creepers any more.

I asked them if they would be kindly enough to help the villagers. They nodded and split up. I soon found they could be friends if they only tried.

The creepers even seemed like they were having a good time with the baby villagers. They have them rides, told stories, and even my favorite story, herobrine.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny

Chapter 3- the story of herobrine

Okay so like I said before my favorite creepy story is called herobrine. You may think that just because it has my name in it. That is not the case. It is because the fierce and all mighty king that over through notch and became the ruler of minecraftia for a while. If you want to hear the full story here goes it has been awhile since I told the story of herobrine so hang in there.

Long ago a boy named, Steve, lived in a village near the edge of minecraftia. He loved to play in the forest with the wolfs and animals. They lived happy and lively. The boy would often ditch school to just play with his friends. Whom were his friends you ask? Steve had no friends at school. Why? Because he was "last chose" or "the weirdo". His only friends were the animals.

But one day Steve had been playing with his friends and the shock came through just like every update. Steve and everyone else went out to see what was new.

They had been out for awhile when it started to get dark, they all heard a hiss and a poof. They had never heard such things. They soon saw a greenish being in front of them. They all ran off screaming and crying.

Steve did not enjoy this new update and stayed in his home every hour of every day. He was scared. Soon notch noticed his uncomfortable being and said-

"My dear child, Steve, you will have to be removed in order to be happy"

With that Steve started to glow."no! Omn please no!"

"I am sorry my dear child"

Steve was not ready to be forgotten. Anger and fear that he had been holding in took over his heart and he transformed. He now had white eyes, and powers. He let out a evil laugh and broke the lock between him and the ather.

His anger, and hatred, and fear he spread all acrossed minecraftia. Till the very day he had vanished only seeing mobs out side not him.

So that is how the story goes. If only I could meet him. We have every thing in common but the white eyes. I bet I could give him a friend, if he was willing.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed! Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny

Chapter 4- our first encounter

I had awoke early in the morning. Around,maybe at 6:30am. I walked slowly out side and breathed in the morning air. It was a sunny day in minecraftia and the animals were pranceing in the sunny fields.

The creepers lived in a cave not far from the village. And just recently they got the ender dragon and his ender men to join me.

Now we don't have to worry about him under HIS control.

I was hanging with Manny and Lila, two creepers at my home in the core of my village. I all of a sudden heard,

BANG!

I and the creepers, jumped up and out. Lila screeched and ran to get the others and under my command. Manny, and I drew our swords and readied. The person making the thunder and lighting turned to me. Manny and I dropped our swords.

"That's-that's HIM!" Manny screamed.

His white eyes nearowed, then he spoke,

"Redeal txen eht sit"

He spoke, backwards?

"He said, tis the next leader." Manny quoted." My lord, English please. He does not know heroline yet"

"Okay manny, so it is the next herobrine. The one whom will take my thrown once I step down?" He smiled at me," you are strong I have been watching over you, hero and I like what I have seen. For that I say you will be a good leader one day" with that he disappeared.

"No way!" I shouted"no way!"

**hope you enjoyed! If you reveiw you may see your name in a chapter! See you! Herobrine out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny

Chapter 5- how in the nether did this happen?

"No way!"I shouted"no way!"

"I am sorry sire for not telling thou of tus" manny said.

"'twas not you manny, tis my fault" I replied.

" but sire! 'twas me!"

"Manny!"

Mannys pov

His eyes glew bright white for a second! Oh no! Once the darkness is in his heart he will never be able to turn back!

Time skip! Hero's pov

Today was a boring day! OMN!(oh my notch) it has been days since my encounter with my new allie and the insident with my eyes glowing bright white. If only I could control that. Huh. If only I were normal and stuff. But if it tis my faith then it will happen any way.

Herobrine looked young, about 18. Then that means...I will never age again! Yea! But hailina, my best friend...I will miss her. If only herobrines were able to marry

Mortals. Maybe she can come! I will have to take it up with herobrine but it will be worth it!

I really hope she will be able to come with me, thus will live in the nether. Most likely. If only it were someone else but me.

"But why someone else?" Herobrine appeared in my bed room by the door.

"I mean, I don't think I am worth being a all mighty ruler of minecraftia! For notches sake, I was born to Steve and Stephane the good fighters of minecraftia!"( shocker right!) I exclaimed.

"Dais nemo eht tahw si taht rof"(read back wards!) he said in heroline.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Sorry, for that is what the omen said" he repeated.

"Oh..." I sighed.

"Get some rest, to marrow I will teach you heroline." He said." Hailina will come to" with that he was gone.

The next morning it was 6 once again when I awoke. I yawned and stretched, only to realize I had slept in all my armor and weapons. I got up and went to eat breakfast down stairs in my small looking kitchen type thing. One thing I did not notice was my brown orbs were slowly faideing to white.

Once I made bacon and ham manny came walking in the door as usual every morning for breakfast. We ate and laughed at what had happened the night before. I love having manny as my right hand man when it came to my new place.

I want to stay in my village here where the sun shines, the moon glows, the trees sway, and the breeze blows. None of that happens in the nether. Just, heat, lava, and of course, nether mobs like zombie pig men, blaze, and ghast. Oh how much fun I will have there! Haha! Catch the sarcasm! I crack myself up!

I miss my dad and mom, they left when I was only 16 and said they had to go under notches order. I never saw them since. How I miss them.

I sighed and walked outside and into a near by field to just think. Yea think about my new life waiting. I have about an hour left before I have to meet up with herobrine. I wish I could stay here forever and ever and ever. But I can't not now, not ever. My home now is with the all mighty herobrine himself and hailina.

I had lost track of time and ran to the place for witch I will learn heroline with herobrine.

**hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Reveiw for more!**


End file.
